Attack of the Transforming Food
by AutobotStarlight
Summary: Post Movie What would happen to Julia and Lauren if there were food Transformers? Full summary inside. First Fanfic. No pairings. Hope you enjoy!


This is my first fanfic so any help or suggestions will be accepted. I will not take flames personally so if you're trying to get a rise out of me it won't work.

It's post 2007 movie. The granddaughter of Sam Witwicky, Julia Witwicky, and her best friend, Lauren, decide to go eat after school, when their food suddenly bites back. The girls have a strange adventure with their guardians, Bumblebee and Jazz, but the question is: Was it real?

I don't own Transformers or Sam.

I don't own Boondocks by Little Big Town.

I don't own Disney or Hannah Montana.

I do own Julia and Lauren and the Foodbots: Thyloh and Klunk.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was a cold and snowy afternoon in December, when Julia had just gotten out of school. When she was off campus, she heard her phone go off. 

_"Yo Ho, Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me. We Pillage, We Plunder, We Rifle and Loot, Drink Up Me 'earties, Yo Ho…."_ It sang until Julia was finally able to get her new Chocolate from her back pocket.

"Yellow? "she answered while crossing the street to get to her car.

"Hey Julia!" her friend Lauren said while walking to her car in their high school parking lot.

"Yo Lauren! What's up?" she asked.

"Nothin' much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go eat. I'm starving." Lauren said to Julia as they finally found their cars at the same time. Julia had a yellow with black racing stripes 2009 Chevy Camaro while Lauren had silver 2009 Pontiac Solstice. When both Julia and Lauren were standing right beside their respectable cars, the cars honked and opened their passenger door for their humans. Julia waved to her car and it started playing Disney songs. Julia smiled. Lauren on the other hand, blew a kiss to her Solstice and it shuddered. She giggled.

"Sure. I heard that the bakery on Edwards and Warner is having a sale on cinnamon rolls, chocolate cookies and hot chocolate." asked Julia as both of them put their bags in their cars and shook the snow off of themselves while holding their phones to their eras with their shoulder.

"That sounds fine to me. Let's just get out of this snow. Now I'm freezing." said Lauren now rubbing her arms.

"Primus Lauren! Stop complaining will ya? You sound like a slagging cheerleader." says Julia as she shudders thinking about cheerleaders, and then enters her car. As soon as she closes the door, the heater turns on and instantly warms Julia up. Julia rubbed the steering wheel gently with her thumb, reminding herself to thank Bee later.

"It's not like you never complain" Lauren thought to herself as she also stepped inside the warmth of her car from the shivering cold. Then she realized Julia's choice of words and smiled.

"You really need to stop reading those fan fictions. It's messed up your ability to talk normal." she said while trying not to laugh into the phone.

"Oh go to Pit. You know as much as I do, that you read just as much or even more fan fiction than I slaggin do. Besides, it soooo much fun to say these words. Okay, so I'll see you at the bakery. Lata." Julia says and then laughed as she closed her phone. "_Oh Primus! How did I ever become friends with her?_" she thought to herself, while the car started on its own and headed down the street to the bakery on Warner and Edwards.

Julia arrived at the bakery a few minutes later and started waiting for Lauren.

"Oi Bee, you would not believe the day I just had. It was so perfect. First I had tests in every single one of my classes and only one was hard. Then at lunch, my stupid boyfriend finally broke up with me and I'm so happy. Now I am free. But what did you do while I was gone?" she asked as she started digging through her purse for spare change.

"Oh nothing important, I was just looking up your grades…"

"You were doing _**WHAT**_? Bee that's like a total violation of my privacy. How could you?" Julia complained as she stopped looking through her purse while trying to find a place to hit Bumblebee so hard, Ratchet wouldn't be able to fix it.

"I was just trying to make sure your grades were good so you could come to the base and hang out. You know how your parents are about your grades. If they aren't good enough, you can't do anything. Not even hang with mechs who know just about everything and could help. Primus, I try to do a nice thing and I get yelled at. Why did I bother becoming your guardian?" Bee said with at first a little nervousness, but then mock hurtfulness. Julia looked at the dashboard and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just was being a little to overprotective of my personal stuff. I was afraid that would tell my parents. I wasn't thinking. So I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?" said Julia as she kissed the steering wheel and rubbed the seats affectionately. "Oh, and you became my guardian because Sam asked you to be. I was his favorite, and he knew I could handle ya'll. So don't even act like you question it."

"Your apology is accepted. And you do need to work on the temper thing. Ow!" he said as Julia smacked him. "What was that for?"

"Oops! I guess I do need to work on that temper. My bad." Julia smiled innocently, and Bumblebee soon forgot he was mad at her. "Hey; do you know where Jazz and Lauren are? We've been waiting for at least 10 minutes now. Did something happen?"

"One sec." said Bee and Julia settled into her chair. She suddenly got back up, remembering she still needed some more quarters. So she started digging through her purse, while she waited for a response from Bee. Bee in the meantime was trying to contact Jazz.

_**"Bumblebee to Jazz. Jazz, are you there?"**_

_**"Bee? What's wrong?"**_

_**"Nothing, but we were getting worried. We thought something happened, because we've been waiting for at least 10 minutes and you hadn't called or anything. What happened?"**_

_**"Oh. Lauren needed to stop by her house for a sec. fi**__**rst to get something. I don't '**__**member what.**__** Sorry for worryin ya. I was**__** busy talkin to Lauren, I forgot to call. We'll be there in like 2 minutes. Kay?**_

_**"Kay. See ya then."**_

_**"Lata!"**_

"They'll be here in 2 minutes. They had to stop by Lauren's house for something. I don't know what though." Bee said and Julia smiled.

"Whatever. I'll just make sure to bug the crap out of her when she gets here. Hey, do you feel any quarters lying around anywhere? I need just 2 more." She asked while stroking the dashboard.

"Umm. I feel one under the passenger's seat and another in between the backseats. How do you manage to get this stuff stuck everywhere? You never cease to amaze me."

"Oh your soooo funny. Hey! Is that them?" asked Julia as she pointed to the entrance of the parking lot. Bumblebee checked his scanners.

"Yes. Hey can you hurry up and get the last quarter. It's starting to get stuck."

"Huh? Oh yea. Just give me a sec." she said Julia as she took off her seat belt. Then she bent over and grabbed the quarter from the back seat. "Okay I got it. So we'll probably be gone just for a few minutes. Most likely, we're gonna end up eatin in ya. So yeah. See ya in a few. Love ya!" she said as she kissed the steering wheel then got out and went over to Jazz where Lauren got out. "Okay are you finally ready to eat? If I 'member correctly you were the one who said you were starving." Julia laughed and Lauren just glared.

"Well I'm sorry. Jeez. I had to go get some money. You got a problem with that?" Lauren said quite angrily.

"Primus Lauren! Relax. I was only kidding. Is it that time of month? Cuz it seems that your hormones are everywhere. And I don't have a problem with you getting money, but a call would've been nice. Bee and I got worried that Barricade got a hold of you." Julia said softly as she started heading toward the bakery with Lauren following. Lauren started to look guilty. She looked back at the cars who just sat there. She smiled a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Julia. Just got some stress right now. Ya know with school and all. And it is that time, so it only makes it worse. But I coulda sworn that I told Jazz to call."

"Bee said that he just forgot, busy with talking to you." Julia smirked. They entered the bakery and only one other person was in there. A little boy about the age of 9 or 10. He looked at them and then returned to his hot chocolate and Game Boy. "So what were you talkin 'bout?" Lauren smacked her playfully.

"Nothin that your thinkin of! There are other people here. He was just listening to my school problems. And helpin me with me math homework. You know they're like giant super calculators." She said as they got to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked. She looked about 17 and didn't seem to happy to be there. Julia and Lauren looked at each other.

"Umm…yea. Can I get a large cinnamon roll and a small hot chocolate?" Julia said as the lady behind the counter punched in everything.

"That'll be $3.50." the chick said grumpily and took the 5 dollar bill from Julia. She looked at Lauren. "And you?"

"I want 4 chocolate chip cookies and a small hot chocolate as well."

"$2.25." The clerk took the money and headed into the back. Julia and Lauren just stood there and waited.

"Boy does she seem to be in happyland. Primus could she be any happier?" asked Julia as she smiled. Lauren looked at her.

"You're worse than Ironhide sometimes, you know that?"

"Well I did learn from the best. Well anyway, do u want to sit in the cars or in here?"

"I'd rather sit in here. Jazz would obliterate me if I made a mess. He almost did the last time I did. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll just have to call Bee in a sec. but you mean he almost turned you into dust because you made a mess? I did that, but Bee just made me give him a good cleaning and lovin to make up for it. Jazz is so uptight, even with his lover." Julia laughed when she said this. Lauren just sighed. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. I'm gonna call Bee…"

_"I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once and awhile, and even though it's different now, your still here somehow…" _Julia's phone rang until she answered it.

"Nevermind. Hello?

"No, Lauren actually wants to eat in here."

"…"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want Jazz totally destroying her if she spills a crumb on the floor."

"…"

"We won't be that long. I promise."

"…"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't yell at us. Yell at Jazz."

"…"

"Okay."

"…"

"Okay."

"…"

"I love ya. Bye."

"…"

"Oh wait, but the way, nice song choice."

"…"

"I know."

"…"

"Bye."

"Did he get mad, because you won't be eating with him?"

"Yeah, but that's okay. He's gonna have to deal with it. He's a big boy. Oh here comes the chick with our food, finally." Julia said as the lady came over to give them their food. Julia grabbed it and headed to a table. They sat down and took everything out of the wrappers.

"Umm…Julia…why does your cinnamon roll look funny?" Julia looked at it and frowned. It was real glossy and shiny.

"I…don't…know. Maybe it's a new frosting. It still looks yummy though. And look, one of your cookies looks the same. So maybe it's just somethin new." said Julia as she drank some of her hot chocolate. Then she made a grab for her cinnamon roll, but then it suddenly rolled.

"Lauren, did you see that?"she asked wide eyed. Lauren looked at her. Julia looked as though she had seen a ghost. But thinking back at it, she knew nothing really surprised Julia anymore.

"See what?"

"I thought I saw my cinnamon roll just move when I went to grab it. Did Optimus ever tell us about transforming food? I didn't know they could eve… OH MY GOD!! Lauren look!" Julia was pointing at her cinnamon as it started moving on its own. Lauren stared at it as wide eyed as Julia.

"Julia is it…transforming?!" Lauren asked as the cinnamon roll started shifting and moving until a head, 2 arms and 2 legs were visible. It seemed to be about 3 feet tall. The worst part was that it had red optics, almost blood thirsty red.

"Lauren! It's a 'Con!" shouted Julia as both of them stepped away from the table. The boy sitting at the other table had run out the door screaming his lungs out. "We need Bee…or Jazz. Somebody! Wait. Where did one of your cookies go? The one…with…the…strange frosting." They started looking for it, when all of a sudden a plasma shot when right by their heads. They looked at the Decepticon, which had its cannon out, and glared. "Did you just shoot at us? Your gonna die you slaggin son of a glitch! I will personally send you to Pit!" and Julia started walking towards the scrawny 'Con. But then Lauren stopped her and pointed to another 3 foot transformer, but with clear blue optics.

"Slaggin Autoscum. I will destroy you. Then these fleshies. Then Megatron will reward me. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" said the Decepticon. Julia and Lauren looked at each then at the door, when both Jazz's and Bee's faces appeared. At first they were worried, but then surprised. They looked at the two girls, their faces having a look that asked 'do you have any idea what's goin on?'. Julia just shook her head.

"So, Thyloh, we meet again. But I assure you, this will be our last."

"You are correct, Klunk. This shall be the last meeting we ever have, and the last day, you'll ever see. HAHAHAHAH!"

"Dude, Lauren, the con' sure does laugh a lot. He's so annoying. Plus he doesn't even know Megatron's dead. Dude, he's been dead for 30 years."

"SSSHHHHHH! He's looking at us."

"Are you making fun of me you slagging human?" Thyloh asked as he looked at Julia and Lauren. Thyloh still hadn't noticed that Jazz and Bumblebee were still at the door. "You will pay dearly for your comments." And with that, Thyloh aimed his cannons at Julia first. "I shall kill you first." He took a shot but missed. Julia looked at Klunk and saw in his eyes a look that said 'keep distracting him'. She smiled.

"Is that the best you got? You shoot like Lauren. C'mon; you're pathetic and weak." Julia smirked. She put her hands on her hip and just stuck her tongue at him. If it was even possible, his eyes got even redder.

"ME pathetic? You're now going to pay. I shall incinerate you into a pile of nothing! Nothing will stand in my way." He shouted as he uncovered even more weapons than thought possible. Julia got a little scared.

"Ummm. Does anyone know, where he got those?" she asked now totally afraid. Thyloh only grinned evilly. Bumblebee only started to whimper and tried to rip the wall out, but Jazz stopped him pointing to Klunk.

_**"She's perfectly safe. She's just **__**distracting**__** him, so Klunk can get a good shot."**_

_**"But what if Thyloh gets to her first? I don't know if I could handle **__**losing**__** her…I failed Sam and I'm not gonna fail her. He trusted me with her."**_

_**"Bee, you didn't fail Sam. And you've raised Julia to know her limits and when to do something. For once trust her; she's trusted you."**_

_**"You're right."**_

_**"Always am."**_

_**"Slag head."**_

Knowing she was on Bee's mind, Julia looked at him and winked. Bee smiled internally. She turned to Lauren who gave her a secret thumbs up, signaling that Klunk was all set. Julia looked at Thyloh with an evil smile that matched Thyloh's until he gave a look of confusion.

"Were you planning on shooting me anytime soon? Cuz if you weren't I think he wants to shoot you." Julia said as she pointed to Klunk who had his cannon charged to max and aimed at Thyloh.

"OH SHIT!" said Thyloh as Klunk shot at him and hit him straight in the chasis. He was offline before he even hit the floor. Or at least they thought so.

"Nice shootin' tex. Oh, we never fully intoduced ourselves. My name is Julia Witwicky, granddaughter of Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Witwicky. This is my best friend Lauren. And those two lager robots are our guardians. Mine is Bumblebee and hers is Jazz. Wanna come outside and meet em?" but she never gave him a chance to answer as she just started walking outside.

"Sorry. She's sometimes a little impatient. Especially when she gets excited. Well, we better follow her, or she'll get mad." And with that, Klunk followed Lauren out of the bakery.

"Hey. I was wondering when you would be coming out. Klunk, this is Bumblebee," Julia said as she pointed to Bee. Bee nodded his head.

"Thank you for saving my Julia. I owe ya."

"It was no problem. That's what we Autobots fight for, is it not?" said Klunk, smiling.

"And this is Jazz." said Lauren

"What's crackin' little bitches?"he said. Klunk looked surprised. Lauren smiled.

"That's his favorite line. He says it to everyone he firsts meets. You'll get used to it." said Lauren who looked at Jazz, who just smiled.

"Nice to meet you all. But I believe I overheard you say that you know Optimus Prime. I was wondering if you could take me to him. As from you're reactions, I have a feeling he hasn't told you about us, the Foodbots." Klunk asked as both Bee and Jazz looked at each other. Julia and Lauren were talking in low tones. Their guardians looked at them, then transformed back into their alt forms.

"What?" both the girls asked as they were getting in their respective cars. Klunk had gotten in with Julia into Bee. the "offline" body of Thyloh went into Jazz.

"Is it alright if we make a quick stop to the base to talk to Optimus? You have all of your books correct? So you can do all your homework." Bee asked as Julia looked at Lauren through the window and smiled. This was conversation was goin on through both cars, so she knew that Lauren understood what was goin on. Julia turned to the dashboard.

"I believe it would be fine, to make a stop by the base. And I, nor Lauren, have any homework Bee, it's Friday and we don't have school next couple of weeks, for winter break starts today. Besides, both of us want to talk to Sunny and Sides." Julia said with an evil smile.

"Why? Are ya four plannin' somethin'?" asked Jazz, suspicion clearly obvious in his voice. Julia looked hurt.

"No! How could ya'll ever think of such a thing? Ya'll don't give them any credit. They're gonna help us with our project for our auto-mechanics class. We had to choose a type of car to do a research project on," she said but included before bee or Jazz said anything, "and we couldn't do it on the type of car we had. So we did the twins alts forms. They were so excited. Gosh." she said and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, but ya know ya're talkin 'bout the twins here, right? It's just who de are. That's what they've made themselves." said Jazz as they continued on. The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the songs that Bee and Jazz continued to play. Suddenly Bee turned up the volume and Julia smiled when she found out what he was playing.

_"I feel no shame, I'm proud of where I came from, I was born and raised in the Boondocks. One thing I know, no matter where I go, I keep my heart and soul in the Boondocks."_

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it ain't working. I'm not the one you need to say sorry too." Julia said and the radio turned off, with a sound that sounded like a sigh. "So, Klunk, why are you here on Earth?"

"Well, I'm here to defeat the Decepticon Foodbots. I'm just like every other Autobot, just smaller in size, and I don't take a machine looking alt form. That's all." he said.

"Oh. So like what is your function?"

"My what?"

"Your Function? Like what were you built to do? Bee's a scout/guardian and Jazz is in charge of the Special Ops Division, Saboteur/guardian."

"Oh. I'm a reconnaissance officer. Almost like a scout, but I collect more information than scouts. I sometimes act as a spy as well."

"That sounds cool. Well how long have you been on earth, cuz I haven't heard of any reports of transforming food? Plus Optimus hasn't said anything. I wonder why."

"I believe I've been here for about 5 earth years. Like I said, I'm a recon. officer. I make sure I don't get caught. And all Autobot Foodbots are recon. Bots and/or spies. I can honestly say, I don't know why Optimus hasn't said anything to you. Of course, the Foodbots haven't been around for very long. We were originally just experiments for Autobot scientists, to see if we could transform into something other than machines, to blend into different places. And it worked." Klunk said. Julia settled into Bee's seat as she thought about what he said. Lauren took this opportunity to finally ask a question.

"So do you have femmes in your ranks as well? Or are ya'll just guys?" Lauren asked from Jazz. At first Klunk looked surprised. Then realized it was Lauren through the radio.

"In fact we do have a couple femmes in our ranks, and my spark mate is in California. Unfortunately we only have a few femmes in the Autobot ranks, but the Cons don't have any." he said as Julia shot up. Klunk looked at her.

"Wait, if you said you were originally experiments in the Autobot ranks, how are there Con's?" Julia asked.

"Now that was a question I wasn't expecting. Well I believe this is how it went. When we were deemed useful, Optimus had us start practicing our recon skills. One day while the ten original Foodbots were training, the Decepticons attacked. At the time we had six mechs and four femmes. I was one of them. Anyway, one of the original six mechs was Thyloh, and he didn't like Optimus. He had tried to get us to listen to him and not Optimus, and a few followed including a femme. So when Megatron attacked and found the few who hated Optimus, Megatron welcomed them. Thankfully for us, the bigger Autobots had managed to get rid of the Decepticons and we were lucky that they never found us. After that we thought it useful to reproduce. But because Thyloh's group only had one femme, their efforts were as successful as ours. And eventually their femme died. So Thyloh has been trying to get more femmes in his ranks, but all of our femmes have been faithful." he explained.

"Wow. I'm so sorry. Thyloh was like your brother huh?" Julia said as she stared at the dashboard. It became quiet and it stayed quiet for a while. They were about 20 minutes from the Autobot base and had been traveling for about 30 minutes just learning about Klunk.

All of them were thinking about what Klunk had just said, when suddenly Jazz veered off the empty highway into the dessert with Lauren screaming. Bee sped up to catch up to Jazz then slowed down. Julia took it as her only warning that she was going to be thrown out. She grabbed Klunk, and was ungracefully thrown out of the car and landed hard on the ground. She had been cradling Klunk as not to land on him.

"That's gonna leave a mark." She said out loud and opened her eyes. She released Klunk and saw him run over to Bee who was helping Jazz. Julia got up. "Great, another cracked rib. Hatchet's gonna be so happy." She said sarcastically, and ran over to Lauren. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna have bruises. You?" Lauren said as she

"Oh ya know. Ratchet ain't gonna be happy." Julia answered. Lauren smiled.

"Another cracked rib?"

"Bingo." Julia said. She looked around and got worried. "Where's Bumblebee and Jazz?" Lauren looked around as well and she got scared.

"I dunno. Julia they wouldn't leave without us… would they?" Lauren asked terrified.

"Only if it was an emergency. What exactly happen…"was all Julia managed to say before she was shot in the back and fell to the ground. Lauren stared wide eyed.

"Julia?! JULIA? BEE! JAZZ! ANYBODY!!" Lauren cried as she crawled over to Julia's body. She checked her pulse and made a sigh of relief. "She still has a pulse. Thank Primus." She thought to herself. She looked around for the shooter and saw him, Thyloh, with a wide grin.

"I told her I would send her to Pit." he said while casually walking over. When he was halfway to them, Lauren saw Jazz and Bumblebee running over. Just then Julia started to stir. Lauren put her hand on Julia to stop her moving. Julia looked at her hazily, and Lauren put her finger over her mouth.

"Get away from them you pit-spawn!" shouted Bee. Thyloh turned around, irritation clearly sketched on his face plates.

"I thought I got rid of you. Oh well. I make you suffer, by destroying your humans." He shouted back to the guardians. He turned back to Julia and Lauren and started running towards the Julia. Jazz and Bee looked at the girls; Julia lying on her stomach not moving and Lauren had just moved over to protect her from Thyloh. She never noticed that Klunk had come over to give a gun to Julia. Bee whined, then his eyes turned a little red. Jazz may not have been Julia's guardian, but he got just as mad. They charged their cannons and fired at full blast towards Thyloh. He turned just in time, to dodge the blast. The explosion knocked Lauren off her feet and she landed hard on the ground.

"You will pay for that." shouted Thyloh as he jumped over Lauren and started attacking Julia. Bee, Jazz, and Lauren all cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**BOOM!**

"Slaggin glitch! How dare you touch me." Shouted Julia as she staggered to get up. She had used the gun that Klunk gave her, and had shot Thyloh. He had flown about 5 feet away from the force of the blast. He was damaged beyond repair. Julia started walking towards him. "Hmmph. Teach you to mess with humans." When she finally reached him, he shot her a glare, then his optics started to flicker.

"You will die slaggin human." was all Thyloh managed to say before he offlined for good this time.

Klunk walked over and took the gun back from Julia. Suddenly Julia was lifted off the ground, and eye level with Bumblebee. She could see the worry in his optics.

"Don't you ever do that again…or I'll…ground you." he said to Julia softly. She smiled and giggled.

"Bee, you know you can't ground me right? You may be my Autobot guardian, but you ain't my parents. Besides, I'm way to innocent and cute for you to ground." She said. Bee chuckled and cuddled her to his chasis. Then he looked up.

"So what do we do 'bout Thyloh? We can't just leave him here. And I don't think we should completely destroy him; we can use his parts." he said as Jazz picked up Lauren and ran his fingers gently up her back. She relaxed.

"We're gonna take him to the base, just like before. But I think that neither of the girls should be in the car carrying him, but Klunk should be. I've already called Optimus and explained to him what happened. I'll carry him and Klunk, while you carry the girls. Prowl's on his way to give us an escort. In fact there he is now." Jazz said as Prowl came up the road and transformed.

"Are all of you okay?" he asked as he scanned them.

"Bumblebee and I are, Prowlie, but I think the kids got a little bruised."

"Lauren seems to be fine, but Julia might need to see Ratchet. It appears that she has cracked two of her ribs and has some very deep cuts that might need stitching." Prowl said to no one in particular, while everyone was looking at Julia. She uneasy.

"What? It' ain't my fault. Bee threw me out while we were chasing you" she points at Jazz "and I'm pretty sure the cuts come from Thyloh. Primus, ya'll act like I do everything on purpose." Julia said as she crossed her arms and scrunched her face.

"Well, we should be heading back. Optimus is expecting us." Said Prowl as he transformed back into his police cruiser alt form and turned on the lights and sounds. Bumblebee and Jazz put down the girls and also transformed. Julia and Lauren got in Bee, while Klunk and the corpse of Thyloh got in Jazz.

On the way to the base, Julia realized she tired and started dozing off. Bumblebee noticed this and played soft songs. Lauren just looked out the window. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

"Julia? Juuullliiiaaa? Hello? Wakey Wakey!" someone said.

"Hmmph." said Julia

"Julia? JULIA? You need to wake up!" that same person said. Julia noticed it sounded familiar.

"What?!" Julia asked starting to wake up.

"Finally you decide to wake up. You're so lucky, we were taking a test today. Cause if we weren't, boy you'd been in trouble." The person said.

"Huh?" Julia asked totally confused. When she finally got her eyes to open, she realized it was Lauren talking to her. 'Why is she talkin' 'bout tests?' she thought.

"Uggh. You're not supposed to sleep during class, and you're really lucky that we took a test today. You could have gotten in serious trouble. You must have been totally out. You look soooo confused." Lauren said as a bell rang. Julia looked up and confusion was written all over her face.

"Aren't you ready to leave? School's over. Yoo hoo, Julia? C'mon!" Lauren said irritated.

"Go ahead without me. I'll catch up in a minute, kay?" Julia said, hoping she sounded convincing.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the back gate." And with that Lauren left.

"Julia? I need you to hurry up and get out of my classroom. I'm going to leave so don't do anything. Understand?" the teacher asked as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes Mr. Ehlers."

"Good. Have a good break Julia."

"You too." Julia said back and he left the room. The door closed quietly. Julia grabbed her bag and put her books in it.

"Was it just a dream?" she said out loud. She walked to the window and saw most her classmates with their nice and shiny cars.

"But it seemed so real. Sometimes I hate my imagination." She said to herself and sighed. She took one last look at the popular kids and left the window. She never noticed the yellow with black racing stripes 2009 Chevy Camaro drive be the school.

"Why won't my grandpa just tell me if the Transformers are real? He knows I could handle it. And I think that's why I keep having these dreams. This is the third one this week." Julia thought as she walked to the back gate. "Oh well. I guess he'll tell me when he's ready or when he thinks I'm ready." She finished her thoughts as she met up with Lauren.

"You ready to go to my house?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. When we get there, can I take a nap?" Julia asked as she tried to keep back the laughter. Lauren just looked at her.

"You're so mean. And no you can't because you just took one." Lauren answered as they started walking. As they crossed the street a silver 2009 Pontiac Solstice and yellow with black stripes 2009 Chevy Camaro drove by. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" Lauren asked. She knew this wasn't the first time this happened.

"The usual. Transformers and us."Julia said casually, unaware their conversation was being heard. "Then after I had my thoughts of why Sam won't tell me if the Transformers are real. I think it's cuz, he doesn't think I'm ready. So I just have to be patient." Julia continued on, but that was the last thing the two cars driving by heard.

"So do you think they're ready? asked the driver of the Camaro.

"Sam, they were born ready. I trust them. Jazz?" the Camaro said through the radio.

"I agree with Bumblebee. 'Sides, Optimus has been waitin since ya told us 'bout them. They're smart, reliable, and not to mention courageous. But, it's all up to ya Sam." replied Jazz.

"Okay then. We'll tell them tonight." finished Sam. And with that, they headed off to the Witwicky household and waited.

THE END.


End file.
